The Musical Complication
by Sapphire Elliore
Summary: It wasn't because of her apartment bursting into flames, barely missing her. Not of his attempt (almost) to propose. It was time. Time, and it was hell for the both of them. He will fight for her. He's sure. SHAMY. CAUSE I AM SHAMY TRASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time writing for the Shamy fandom! With the finale coming near (if you haven't read the taping report, lucky you), I decided to write a Shamy fanfic! Yay~ Please Rate and Review!**

 **~SapphireElliore( ^O^ )**

ACT ONE, SCENE ONE : Depression

Depression; (1)a state of feeling sad; (2) a psychoneurotic or psychotic disorder marked especially by sadness, inactivity, difficulty in thinking and concentration, a significant increase or decrease in appetite and time spent sleeping, feelings of dejection and hopelessness, and sometimes suicidal tendencies.

SHELDON COOPER WASN'T SURE WHAT JUST HAPPENED. Which made him feel disgusted for himself after three seconds of not knowing. She wants some space. Space? The thought lingered to his mind after he fully shut down his laptop.

Space. Most definitely not the vast entity surrounding the earth. That's what he told himself.

Sheldon leaned further in his desk chair, thinking on what she meant by space. Not that he is stupid in terms of vocabulary, he perfectly knows all the different definitions of the word itself.

"This relationship is hard, Sheldon. I need some time to think about things." Her face completely expressing both sadness, and Sheldon was not good when it comes to facial cues, but she looked broken.

It wasn't space that she said. But why did his brilliant mind brought up space when he heard her?

Why does it make me feel...sad? Sad isn't the right word, he knew. He can't even name the feeling he-

No. He can name it but at this moment he doesn't want to. If he does, he feels he had already surrendered to it. And that is definitely so un-Sheldon Cooper.

And that's when he halted his own run of thoughts. This is a field he isn't a expert to, as much as he doesn't like to admit it, but he has to seek the one person who's the expert of them all.

Three knocks. "Penny?"

Three knocks. "Penny?"

Three knocks. "Penny?"

And here he comes. Penny thought as she opened the door after hearing the third knock.

"Hello, Sheldon." She greeted with her usual smile.

"Hello, Penny." He greeted back. "May I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure. Come in, sweetie." She then motioned for him to get inside.

He walked inside as Penny shut the door, his eyes roaming over the usual state of her apartment. She rolled her eyes. As usual.

"May I sit down?" He asked.

"You can." She nonchalantly said as she sat on her usual spot, on the left side of her couch.

"Penny," his usual tone when starting to lecture people something shows up. "I can sit down. But this is not my room. I can sit anywhere, but I am asking you may I ?"

"Does it make any difference?" The moment Penny asked the question, she regretted it. Sheldon looked at her with his usual are-you-kidding-me stare.

"Penny," he started, but was cut off by Penny;

"SHELDON. THE QUESTION. I'm sure the grammar explanation can wait."

Sheldon stared at her, unsure of what he'll do first. But Amy's anguished face kept haunting his highly calibre mind, and the words that still enter his thoughts.

"I love you, Sheldon- but this is hard. I need some time to think about things."

The question it is then.

"Penny, as much as I hate asking this, especially to people like you-no offense,but since you're the expert when it comes to women, what do I do?" Sheldon then sighed.

Penny was dumbstruck. Sheldon? The Doctor Sheldon Cooper? The know-it-all Sheldon Cooper asked for her advice. She even has a field expertise in which he isn't.

"Penny I did ask you a question." Sheldon pressed on, his insistence shown even though he tried to hide it with his usual sneer. Oh, sweetie.

"What do you do with what? Tell me." She asked back, ready to listen. If this is about women there could only one person that made him approach this conversation.

Amy.

Sheldon took a deep breath before speaking. Well, let her know and spread it to Leonard and the others. It's worth it. This is Amy we're talking about. Sheldon laughed inwardly. Who could have thought, not even his own brilliant mind could ever predict that he would be this worried for another person.

A woman, even.

But Sheldon needs to. His usual logic is thrown and replaced by an immense tug in the mind to do this.

"Amy and I talked, and she said she would like time to think things through. I don't know what to do. I know I did something to upset her, but then again that's my usual way of things. What do I do? Do I talk to her?"

Amy sighed inwardly. What did he do this time? But I can't ask him that now, right? She asked herself as she looked at the man in front of her. He looks uncomfortable asking the question, what more if she asked him what really happened?

"Sweetie," she said as she patted her hand on his knee to get his attention, "give Amy what she wants. She always gave you what you wanted on the whole long duration of your time together, it's time you do your share."

"But Penny it's not-" Sheldon was about to protest when Penny gestured at him to stop. She wasn't done. Oh, social conventions.

"Sheldon, you are in a relationship, like me or Leonard. It's a two-way thing, give and take. If that is what Amy wants then you should do it." Penny finished, then taking a sip of her red wine.

Sheldon took her words in. He knows he should do the exact thing that Amy asked of him (albeit on implication), but he already knows that.

It looks like he phrased his question incorrectly.

"Should I talk to her? Apologize? I know I did something." Sheldon asked again, hoping to get a different answer.

Penny almost wanted to ask him, hearing his words.

Oh, he messed up again.

And now he wants to fix it? Wow. He knows. I better congratulate Amy on girls' night. Penny thought.

"no."

"No? But isn't that the social convention if-" Nope he hasn't changed.

"Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed in exasperation, interrupting Sheldon's mid-rant.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you to understand what i'm trying to say?" she asked him.

"well Penny, you could have saved us both time if you did it earlier." Sheldon answered.

"Sheldon, whatever you did to Amy, you screwed up. She wants to think about it if she can still do this. Give her time. LEAVE HER ALONE."

"okay." he said, his voice lacking his usual tone of confidence. It was like as if he realized something.

I really need to ask Amy.

"thank you, Penny." Sheldon said as he stood up and headed for the door. "goodbye." he only said as he opened the door, walked out, and shut the door behind him.

And Penny knew better. She called Leonard, who was still out, and asked him to talk to Sheldon later, relating what happened earlier.

"Sheldon, hey I brought food!" Leonard exclaimed as he went inside the apartment, thai food in hand as he shut and locked the door behind him then placed his keys in the bowl.

Sheldon was not in his usual spot.

He's supposed to watch the re-run of The Flash tonight.

And during the whole eight years of living with Sheldon Cooper, Leonard knew that Sheldon keeps to his schedules.

"Sheldon?" he called again.

He waited for an answer. Nothing came.

Is he asleep? But it's just eight.

As much as he always keeps his REM sleep in schedule, he doesn't turn in early. Schedule.

"Sheldon?"

"in here."Came an answer, it was so low that Leonard barely heard it.

Leonard went in front of his bedroom door. Then knocked.

"Sheldon, I brought thai food. Figured you want some."

"i'll eat it tomorrow."

"Do you wanna talk? Is there something wrong?"

A pause. Footsteps then the door opened. Leonard stepped back, raising his head a little so that he can talk to Sheldon properly.

"Leonard," he started, probably thinking if he's gonna ask him a question. "goodnight."

He then shut the door in front of him.

Leonard blinked. What the hell?

He can talk to Penny but not to me. Well, maybe he's gonna tell him tomorrow.

"goodnight, Sheldon." he exclaimed loudly, hoping to disturb him enough. He was still a little pissed off.

He then took his keys, locked the door, and went to Penny's. At least it won't be a waste of time.

"You screwed up." I did not. I was capable of fullfilling my end of our relationship agreement.

"LEAVE HER ALONE.." I am leaving her alone. But should I fix it? Will I initiate it?

"ironic, isn't it? You're thinking about watching a show called The Flash when your own relationship is going very slow."

Sheldon had nothing against that. He knew. He knew, for Pete's sake, so as the common folk say, but why does he not want to wander and further argue.

He knew that he had problems when it comes to intimacy.

He knew that he screwed up when he replied to her.

He knew he wasn't being honest when he said he is thinking of her when he asks her if he should watch or not.

He knew a lot. Yet he failed at that.

He knew what probably would happen next.

He knew.

Maybe that's why he decides to shut the thought out.

And yet here he was, trying to sleep.

And his subconcious disturbing him.

I want to sleep. What if Amy wants to terminate the agreement?

Let me sleep. Can I handle that?

You handled it! You can probably shrug it off and move on! Now slee- Searching for cats and other things that can comfort me really isn't called shrugging it off.

He didn't. The last time he terminated the agreement, an unknown pang of loneliness made him buy cats. Lots. He tried to deny it, but now he knew better.

If Amy really did it- Would you let her go?

He had no answer for that. He doesn't want to.

"Leonard! Are you still doing work?" Penny called from her bedroom.

Leonard glanced at the room from his computer.

"almost done! I'll just send this," he clicked the send button, "okay i'm going there!" he said as he shut his computer and went inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and lying next to Penny.

"what were you doing?" she drowsily asked, turning to Leonard who was wearing a smile.

"sending an email." he replied.

"oh?" now she was interested. "to whom?"

Leonard just shrugged. "probably the only person who can snap Sheldon Cooper out of his trance."

Very interested, Leonard noted. "who might that person be? Amy?"

"no. Not else." his girlfriend now rolled on top of him, Staring at him close. Very, very close.

"who is that?" she purred. Oh boy.

"hmmm," Leonard pretended to think. "i seem to not remember the name. Can you help me?" he teased.

Penny smiled. "oh, i'll make sure you remember."

She checked her email with a yawn. A new one. Leonard?

She then read it and then decided to sleep. She was tired with packing, she'll just call him tomorrow.

Nina:

How are you? This is Leonard. Sheldon's roomate. Can you call me? Maybe tomorrow, if it's okay with you because I really didn't manage to get your number. Thanks!

Leonard

PS. There's something wrong with Sheldon.

 **A/N: Yay! First Chapter. There'll be a total of three acts, each with ten or more scenes (chaps). I tried to make it as not OOC as possible, I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be next week! Oh, there's no format stuff going on because I'm having trouble with my phone (and my laptop charger is busted) so sorry. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

 **Sapphire Out! ヽ(´▽｀)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _hey! Did you miss me? Did you miss me? (To the other one who reviewed with a Sherlock-citation, ≧▽≦y ) THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO VIEWED, RATED, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED MY STORY! (even tho the quality reaaaaalllllyyy sucks- who thought that you have to upgrade to premium so that you can save your file to your device's memory... but now i got a better word processor on my phone so I hope it would reaaaalllllyyyy get better-my laptop charger got busted!)_

 _BUT ANYWAYS. HERE'S THE UPDATE! REVIEW PLEASE!_ _（＾ｖ＾）_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own the characters. And also the show. If ever I did, trust me, Shamy has long been... nah, it isn't really mine..._ _｡_ _^‿^_ _｡_

 **Act One, Scene Two:** **Space**

 _ **Space;**_ _(1) a period of time; also: its duration; (2) the opportunity to assert or experience one's identity or needs freely; (3) an opportunity for privacy or time to oneself_

SHE CAN STILL PERFECTLY PICTURE HIS SADDENED FACE. It infuriated her to no end. Here she was, after a long day's work at the lab, and instead of analyzing her data from the results of her experiment with thw monkey who was currently undergoing nicotine withdrawal, she was thinkinh about him.

The man who held her in his arms, and kissed her with an intensity she never thought he had.

But then again, this was the same man who made her feel like she is a very unimportant thing. In a matter of moments after _just kissing her._ Seriously?

 _Don't think about him, Fowler. You have a paper to make._

With that last thought, she abandoned ever thought she had that was unrelated to her work (him, mainly) and opened her laptop. She sighed. _And we all go back to science for comfort._

 _I wonder if Sheldon-_ _ **Fowler, shut it. That's Sheldon. He can go back to mother Physics' bosom anytime.**_

She agreed to her conscience answering her probing thoughts. _If there's one person who can act like nothing happened and be ignorant, it's Sheldon Cooper._

Regardless of how true (and somewhat funny) the statement was, why was it so painful?

LEONARD WAS IN A DAMNED STATE. Who was he fooling? He's always in a damned state during the whole course of his eight-year stay with Sheldon.

 _If it's Sheldon you're living with, it's no longer a surprise if you're damned everytime!_ He thought as he watched Sheldon pacing back and forth in their his (Sheldon's) living room, his whiteboard empty.

 _Sheldon always has something on his board._ He thought, as he continued to stare at the scene in front of him.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Sheldon exclaimed, absolutely oblivious of his friend's presence.

 _What are you doing?_ He asked.

"Oh, Leonard!" Sheldon exclaimed, finally noticing his friend standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Sheldon. Busy?" Leonard replied as he entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Leonard," Sheldon sighed. "How can I be busy? Look at my board, it's empty!"

Leonard was just staring at him for a moment before asking. "Sarcasm?"

Sheldon looked surprised. "Absolutely not! It will become sarcasm if there's actually _something written_ on my board."

Leonard let Sheldon's statement sink in. "Is this the part where I ask you, 'hey, buddy, what's wrong?' ?"

Sheldon nodded.

"What if I don't want to-" Sheldon stared at him. "Okay, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Leonard, it's been four days. I can't think about anything. Nothing. My thoughts always choose to be illogical abd go back to my last date night with Amy. What do I do?" Sheldon huffed as he sat on his spot.

"So you're asking me what to do to get Amy out of your head?" Leonard asked, surprised.

" **No!** Amy's always in my mind, I manage." Sheldon protested.

"Sheldon, whatever happened…" Leonard trailed off, Sheldon's previous statement sinking in. "you're always thinking about Amy?"

"Of course, Leonard. She's my girlfriend."

"That's not part of your creepy agreement, right?" Leonard asked, eyeing his friend.

"No." Sheldon replied, giving a Leonard a dry look.

"Then what's _your_ _ **real problem**_?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon became quiet. Leonard started to wonder.

 _Four days._

 _Sheldon won't stop thinking about what happened to their date night four days ago._

 _Could it-nope. Penny will know._

And that's when Leonard realized.

"Sheldon," his tone conscending, "what did you do?"

Sheldon stared at him.

"Sheldon, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I might have started an argument with Amy."

"And here I thought there was something else." Leonard mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Then why didn't you settle it? Don't you do that nowadays? You rush after her and-" Leonard halted when a thought popped. _Could it be?_

"Amy doesn't want to talk?" He said softly.

"Yeah." Sheldon agreed, barely audible.

Leonard stared at him. _He never looked that sad before._

"Hey," Leonard called his attention as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you get to sort things out."

Sheldon only looked at him with sad eyes. _I hope so._ He seemed to say.

"So that's what happened? Leonard, why didn't you tell me?"

"Penny,"Leonard said as he sat beside his girlfriend. "That was a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy?"

"Right. Sorry, honey."

"I was busy too."

"As I was saying, it has been a week."

"Sheldon finally went back and became the usual?"

"Uh, no. It got worse. He seldomly goes to the university. He shuts himself."

"I should be saying 'poor Sheldon' but he kinda deserves it. Oh! I'm gonna call Amy!" Penny exclaimed as she dialled Amy's number.

Leonard then got a call. _Unknown number. Who?_

"Hello, Dr. Leonard Hofdstater."

 _"Leonard? Hi!"_ A cheerful voice greeted back.

"Who is this?" He asked.

 _"Nina! You asked me to call you?"_

"Oh, right." He did. He just didn't expect it would be three days after.

 _"Sorry this is late, but i was kinda busy. So, why call me for Sheldon-problems?"_

"I really didn't want to disturb your mom. She needs a break, I guess."

 _"Trust me, she's on a break."_

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, slightly confused.

 _"Finally managed to drag Missy and her family to one of her religious cruises."_

"So it's a good thing I called you instead."

 _"So, what's up with Shelly?"_

"Girl problem."

The phone went dead.

"Hello? Hello?"

 _Damn._ He swore.

He then placed his phone on the desk to see his girlfriend looking aghast.

"Did someone hang up on you too?" Leonard asked Penny.

"Kinda. Amy is not going tonight for girl's night."

"Didn't she go last week?" Leonard asked.

"I know. After I told her about what happened with Sheldon and about tonight, she said she can't go." Penny whined.

"Maybe she's just really busy." Leonard offered.

"I know," Penny sighed. "But I can't help thinking she's avoiding us."

"No, i don't think so." Leonard said as he placed an arm around her. "She wants to hang out with you guys. Maybe she's in a crucial point in her research."

"Scientists." Penny exclaimed as she smiled at her fiance.

 _"You vixen! You got Sheldon Cooper in tenterhooks! He's now a complete shut-in! He's very depressed, i mean, not that he deserves that but, you know what i'm trying to say here! He's at loss without you! Oh, you have to tell me what happened tonight! Besides, you didn't come last week, we miss you already!"_

 _You got Sheldon Cooper in tenterhooks!_

 _He's very depressed!_

 _ **He's at loss without you!**_

She didn't know what made her make an excuse of not going to tonight's girls' night.

Not that she doesn't want to go and meet her friends. Especially her bestie.

 _You're scared that you'll bump into each other._

She doesn't want to meet him.

Not yet.

If she does, her decision will turn into a complete 180.

She had to be strong.

 **A/N:** _hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Thanks for reading 'til the end! Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! This time it's waaaaayyyyy longer than the first! (_ _ **HAVE YOU SEEN THE PROMO FOR THE LAST EPISODE OMG)**_ _THANK YOU! Any questions about who Nina really is? How about the title change?_

 _Haha, you'll soon find out, I hope... any questions are welcome! DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!_ _＜（＠￣︶￣＠）＞（￣▽￣）～■□～（￣▽￣）_

 _~Sapphire out!~ ('∀'●)_


End file.
